Never Had A Dream Come True
by AnkaraStark
Summary: This is a fiction to the song "Never Had A Dream Come True" by S Club 7. 1xR (HY/RP). Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not owm Gundam Wing (as much as it pains me to say that, lol)  
Author: AnkaraStark  
Singer: S Club 7   
Song name: "Never Had A Dream Come True".   
  
Sentences that have parenthesis around them (EXAMPLE) are what the charactors are thinking.  
Sentences that have quote marks around them "EXAMPLE" are what the charactors are saying aloud.  
Last but not least- the sentences that have asterisks around them *EXAMPLE* are the song lyrics.  
  
Author's notes: This is my first song fiction, so please go easy on me. In fact, this is my first fic at all! LOL :) Sit back, relax and enjoy!   
************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
*Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind*  
  
  
Heero walked down the dark street, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans. His eyes were fixed on the road that stretched out before him.   
(Why do I keep thinking about her? Why am I watching out for her safety? She's not part of my mission. Not my responsibility. She has body guards- she doesn't need me... But why do I watch over her sleep every night? Why do I just want to take her into my arms and whisk her away to another place? To feel her lips on mine?)  
He frowned at the questions he asked himself, the only answer he could come up with was that he loves-   
(-NO!) his mind screamed. (You are the Perfect Soldier) his mind told him. (The perfect soldier has no emotions.)  
  
  
*One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time*  
  
  
"I should have killed her. She knows too much about me." Heero kicked a pebble that was lying in the road. "I promised that I'd kill her... but why can't I do it? Why can't I fulfill my promise?"  
(Because she is the Dove of Peace) his mind answered. "The peace that we both have worked so hard for" he said aloud. (... or is it something else?) Heero frowned at the questions he kept asking himself. He narrowed his eyes and stopped walking. "Could it possibly be that I... that I have feelings for this girl?" He felt a constricting pain in his chest that he had become familiarized with in the last few months, return to him. Every time he thought about her, he felt that pain. He knew the answer to his question.  
The prussian blue eyes that had been transfixed on the ground looked up and stared at the mansian that lay at the end of the road. "Relena..." He started to walk again, his gaze set on the Peacecraft mansion. (I can't do this anymore...). Heero knew what he had to do.  
His legs started to move faster; he no longer had control of them. Heero wasn't walking... He was running.   
  
  
*There's no use looking back, oh wondering  
How it could be now, oh might have been,  
Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go*  
  
  
  
Relena was perched on the edge of her bed, raking a hair brush through her honey-blonde hair. Her attention was fixed on the darkened sky that she saw through the french doors of her balcony. It was going to rain, and the weather matched her mood perfectly. She looked in the mirror and frowned at her reflection; her make-up streaked with tears. A solitary tear slid down her cheek and one word fell from her lips as she dropped the brush to the floor. "Heero."  
  
  
* I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby*  
  
  
His heart pumped faster and faster as he ran. His mind was reeling. The cold drops of rain that fell started to soak through his shirt, making it cling to his muscled body. But he didn't care. Heero didn't care that is was raining- he only cared about the woman that he was running to.  
  
  
*I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day*  
  
  
She stood and walked to the open doorway of her balcony. She felt the cold mist of the rain as the winds blew it's liquid winds toward her. She stared out into the darkness that stretched out forever infront of her, unable to see the stars because of the rain clouds that blocked her view of them above. Relena stepped out of the doorway and stood on the balcony, the rain poured down upon her, the ex-Queen of the World.  
  
*And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you*  
  
  
The rain poured down her body, mixing with the tears that ran down her face. "Heero," her body wracked with her sobs. "I need you."  
  
* Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time,  
And tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind*  
  
  
The Peacecraft mansion stood at the end of the road. His gaze was fixed upon the large building. "Relena..." He panted as he forced his tired body to run faster. Water ran down his face, the downpour of rain falling harder and faster; it's showers grew stronger with every minute that passed. Water blurred his vision, but he ran on, not stopping to catch his gasping breath.  
  
  
*There's no use looking back, oh wondering   
How it should be now, oh might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go*  
  
  
Relena fell to her knees on the concrete beneath her feet, her sobs grew louder. (He doesn't love me... I must forget him.)  
Her eyelids were squeezed tightly together, trying to hold back the new tears that threatened to spill through her lashes and ran down her face, mixing with the rain water that to the ground. "How can I forget him?" she asked herself. "... I love him."  
  
* I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby*  
  
  
Heero leaned back against the protective wall that blocked intruders from trespassing on the Peacecraft property, gasping for breath. He cautiously glanced around him, making sure no guards saw him. He couldn't let them see him. The ex-Gundam pilot climbed over the wall with ease and leapt to the ground on the other side. (No wall can keep a Gundam pilot out) he thought. Heero had the layout of the mansion memorized, because he was her bodyguard at one time. He knew where all of the dogs stay, where all the guards were stationed, and even he even knew where the security cameras were. He was ready.  
  
  
*I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day*  
  
  
The nineteen year old bodyguard raced around the side of the mansion toward her room.  
( Almost there...) He stopped dead in his tracks when he rounded the corner, Heero's gaze was fixated on the beauty that was in view on the balcony above him, and he watched her slim form from where he stood below.   
  
  
*And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be*   
  
  
Relena had stopped crying and stood on the balcony, soaked to the bone by rain as she stared out into the night's sky. "You'll always be the one I'll never forget, Heero," she whispered, her voice shaking from the cold and from the emotions she felt. "Aishiteru, Heero Yuy... where ever you are."  
  
  
*You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby*  
  
  
Lightning flashed across the sky, it's brillent light casting her shadow on the doors behind her. Thunder sounded loudly in the night, expressing how her heart felt. Sad, angry, hurt, upset- those were just a few of the things Relena was feeling. She turned and walked back into the shelter of her bedroom and closed the french doors behind her, not bothering to lock them.   
  
*You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget*  
  
  
Heero made his way up the tree that stood next to the balcony, his mind made up. (I have to see her... I have to tell her.)  
Lighting flashed in the sky above him again, but he ignored it. He crouched slightly and leapt from the tree limb onto the balcony, rain pouring down his drenched and shaking body. A shaking hand pushed the french doors aside and he stepped into the room, the water that poured off his body fell and got soaked up by the carpet beneath him. "Relena..."  
  
*There's no use looking back oh wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing*  
  
  
  
Relena knew that voice like no other. She whirled around to face him, her eyes that were red from crying widened in surprise. "Heero! I-I thought that you weren't coming back!" The make-up she wore was streaked with tears, her mascara ran down her cheeks. Relena remembered her appearence and blushed before she turned her face away, not wanting him to see her like this. She was Relena Peacecraft- she was supposed to be strong!  
  
  
*No matter how I try, I try I just can't say goodbye,   
no no no no!*  
  
  
  
Heero's gaze was fixed on her face. He just nodded in reply, unable to get his voice to answer her. He took another step toward her and turned her to face him, his emotionless prussian blue eyes studied her face. "Relena, you know why I came back..."   
She watched him intently, her eyes searched his imploringly. "You came to carry out your promise... to kill me?"   
He lifted his hand toward her face, his ice-cold index finger beneath her chin, tilting her face up toward his. "No."  
Relena looked at him, her blue eyes clouded with confusion. "Then why are you here? If you're not here to kill me, why-"   
Heero lowered his mouth to hers, capturing her lips with his own, cutting off the rest of her sentence. His muscled arms found their way about her waist and pulled her warmer body against his cold a trembling one.  
  
  
*I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby*  
  
  
Relena's eyes widened in surprise at his actions, her body ridged. She realized what was happening and relaxed, allowing herself to be pulled into his wet embrace. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, her arms encircled his neck and her fingers ran through his wet hair.  
A small moan was emitted from her throat several moments later when Heero broke away.   
They needed air, but she didn't want to stop the kiss. She had waited a long time for it- she didn't want it to end yet.   
  
*I never found the words to say ,   
You're the one I think about each day,  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you*  
  
  
When he broke away from her for some air, he heard a small moan come from Relena and smiled slightly. He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered huskily into her ear, "... Did that answer your question? The question as to why I have returned?"   
A smile graced Relena's lips as she pulled him in for another kiss. "Yes, Heero. Yes"  
  
*A part of me will always be with you*  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Authors notes: Well? What do you think? It was just a short little piece of romantic fluff that I wrote because I have been bored lately. PLEASE review this story, and go easy on me- this is my first fan fic! :)  
  
Heero: Hn.  
Me: What?  
Heero: Why do you always set me up with Relena? Who says I even like her?  
Relena: ::looks at Heero, offended::  
Me: I do! This is my fiction. If I want you to like her, I'll make you like her! ... Anway, it's better than setting you up with Duo.  
Heero: Omae o korosu..  
Me: Well, it's true! Admit it! Relena is a better match for you than Duo (no offense to 1x2 fans)...  
Heero: ::Gives a deathglare and pulls out his gun::  
Me: ACK! ::Snaps her fingers Q (from Star Trek) style and makes the gun disappear:: I'll get my revenge by writing another fan fic with you and Relena! Bwahahaha! ::runs out to write another fan fic before Heero can do anything about it::   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
